


Twin Drabbles

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word prompts relating to the twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Drabbles

**Twins Word drabbles**

  
**Pink**  
Sideswipe laughed at the new pink and glittery paint jobs of the mini bots.

  
**Ran**  
Sideswipe ran for his life as his neon pink and glittery brother chased him out of the ark.

  
**Remembered**  
Sideswipe still remembered the days when Sunstreaker would come to him and cry on his shoulders.

  
**Regret**  
Sunstreaker regretted the space that was between himself and Sideswipe but he had no idea how to fix their problem.

  
**Glared**  
Sunstreaker glared at the drunk off his aft mech that was using Sideswipe as a personal wall to lean on.

  
**Shared**  
The twins always shared a berth even if they had their backs to each other.

  
**Chains**  
“I hate you” snarled Sunstreaker who was chained to his brother. Both twins were chained at the wrists and their ankles. “ the feeling is mutual” replied Sideswipe.

  
**Cuddle**  
The only time that Sunstreaker cuddled his twin is when they both slept on their berth together.

  
**Smile**  
Sunstreaker loved sideswipe smiles that always made his spark feel lighter.

  
**Mud**  
Sideswipe groaned softly as he scrubbed the mud off Sunstreaker’s back plates and tuning out Sunstreaker’s whining.

**Medbay**  
Sometimes Sunstreaker hated the medbay because he had to wait for Sideswipe to wake up from his injuries. Also there was the monster medic that kicked Sunstreaker out when he least expected it.

  
**Words**  
There were many words that Sunstreaker could not say out loud to anyone even his own twin.


End file.
